Riding the Avalanche
by archsage328
Summary: 1080 snowboarding/avalanche fanfic. The avalanche team vs. Kensuke Kimache and Dion Blaster from 1080 Snowboarding in a series of competitions. Who will come out the victor? No pairings. Rated T to be safe.


A while back, I noticed that one of my favorite video game series from when I was a kid, 1080 Snowboarding, had absolutely no fanfics for it. So now I've decided to write one! Seeing how it's the first of its kind, I'm having to use the old game manuals to help write the story, so I can't really guarantee if the quality will be up to par with what would be expected. I do hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

Disclaime for this fanfic: I don't own 1080 Snowboarding, but I do wonder why there wasn't even an attempt at another game after Avalanche. If I did own 1080, I would have changed the following about Avalanche: I would have kept in Kensuke Kimache and Dion Blaster, made the gameplay a litte smoother, the original stages would have been redesigned using Avalanche's graphics, and all of the secret riders would have remained.

Chapter 1: A blast from the past!

Ricky, Akari, Rob, Tara, and Kemen had just won the Sub-Zero cup and were celebrating back at their team's lodge. Each of them were starving and each scarfed down one entire pie of pizza each. Laughter and music filled the entire room, everyone enjoying themselves, with Kemen and Tara each dancing to the music in the background, Ricky and Rob having a speed eating contest and Akari sneaking quick glances at Ricky. Suddenly, the phone on the table by the wall rang. Rick got up, walked over, sat in front of the table, kicked it so that the phone would go flying, and caught the phone on its way down. Laying his feet on the table like a foot rest, Ricky answered.

Ricky: Team Avalanche. Ricky Winterborn. What's crackin'?

???: It's been awhile kid, how are ya?

Ricky: I told you not to call me kid, Kensuke! Wait a minute…KENSUKE?!?

Akari and Rob both jumped at the name, while Kemen and Tara blinked a few times, for while they had never met Kensuke in person, they'd heard plenty about him and Dion from their old teammates. The two had left the team 2 years beforehand so they could focus more on training than on competing. They promised they would be back, though they didn't even hint when. Shortly afterwards, team Avalanche recruited Kemen and Tara, and the team was complete once more. Oddly enough, Kensuke and Dion hadn't called or written even once since their departure.

Kensuke: Took ya long enough, kid. And Dion is here with me.

Ricky: Dion, too? *jokingly* You never call, you never write…we were worried you guys were dead!

On the other end, Dion had picked up the phone.

Dion: Listen, little Ricky. We were training in some of the harshest environments in the world: Napal, the North Pole, Russia, Greenland, and even Antarctica. We couldn't exactly afford the long-distance calls, even when we could find reception or regular phones. Considering the team's budget, if I recall, that's not exactly something you guys can afford either.

Ricky: Point taken, Dion. But stop calling me little!

Dion: We will when you prove to us that you aren't anymore.

Kensuke *apparently having taken the phone back*: We currently at Crystal Lake. We should be at the lodge in about 10 minutes. Are our rooms still empty?

Ricky: You're lucky that they are! We've had two new additions to the team since you left. If it hadn't been for the fact that we had two extra rooms excluding yours and Dion's, you'd both have to sleep in the rec room if you ever came back, which we were beginning to doubt.

Kensuke: Hey, we told you we'd be back, and now we are. We'll see you guys in a little while. Bye!

At this, Kensuke had hung up.

Akari: Ricky, was that really Kensuke and Dion?

Ricky: Yeah, and they'd said they'd be here in 10 minutes.

Rob: Knowing those two, it will be 4.

And thus ends the first chapter. This was not easy to write. I only have a slight idea of what the next chapter is gonna be, so depending on how much free time I have, how long it takes for my ideas to form, and the desire that this fic be updated, it may be soon or it may be a while. In the meantime, go right on ahead and review!


End file.
